Shes your cousin
by drifting-angel
Summary: Well what's there to say. Haruhi's cousin visits at first they don't believe her. Suzuki was just visiting for a little reunion. OR is it something more? Why are people chasing them to. Maybe suzuki has something in her past trying to get rid of her.
1. her visit

D-Angel: Hey people. It's been a while since I did this so if it sucks blame school.

This is the disclaimer I do not own any of this.

Haruhi entered the room where the host club was. "Hello haruhi" kyoya said in a cool voice. It was a nice moment until "Your late" he said in a firm voice. Haruhi almost fell down she thought he was being nice for a minute their.

Kyoya looked down at her with calculating eyes"You have a vistitor". "She says she's your cousin" he walked away and went next to the couch. "Come haruhi tell me if shes your cousin or not". Haruhi sighed and obediently came.

The stranger who claimed was her cousin was just sitting their whistling. "Uhh hello their. Who are you"?

The stranger looked up her eyes were a startling molten gold color. Her hair was very black and her bangs went to her eyebrows and some framing her face. "Hello haruhi It's nice to see you again". Her voice was soft and tender when speaking.

Tamaki bolted out of his seat next to the window and stood next to haruhi. "Haruhi how can this be your cousin you guys don't even have any resemblance".

"Calm down tamaki". "If you act like this she might get scared or angry" the twins said in a listen to us tone.

Tamaki calmed down but still looked at her suspiciously.

The girl just started giggling at the scene before her. They all looked at her surprisingly. They expected her to get a angry not giggle.

"Sorry for laughing but your friends are" she pursed her lips thinking of a word to describe them. "Your friends are entertaining" she finally said.

"And to answer your question I am your cousin". She held up her head high looking at them " I am Suzuki Minamoto Gala".

That's when it all flooded back to haruhi. She was her cousin. Haruhi suddenly broke in a smile and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

" So your really haruhi's cousin" honey said in an innocent voice.

"Yup" she said letting go of haruhi. "By the way do you mind introducing me to them" she said pointing to the host club.

"Uhh sure". "Well that's honey, mori-senpai, tamaki-senpai, kyoya-senpai, kaoru-senpai, and hikaru-senpai.".

Tamaki walked to her and bent down to her eye level.

"Kyaa! W..What are you doing" she said moving to haruhi. Suzuki had a huge blush on her face. She never did well when the opposite sex was really close to her. It made her feel self conscious and fidgety.

Haruhi looked at her cousin who had a huge blush on her face. "Maybe you should go home". Their was no response. "suzuki" still no response. "Suzuki"!

"Huh what were you saying".

"Maybe you should go home" she sighed.

"Why would she go home" tamaki said.

"No no haruhi's right. I should go home, oh by the way haruhi I'm living with you for a while okay". After saying that she left.

" Hey haruhi can we visit your house" the twins said.

Haruhi just stood their a little dumbfounded then finally said they could come over. After the visit everything went by quickly with no homework. Then they called their parents asking if they could go over to haruhi's house which they said yes.


	2. All the things she said

D-Angel: Hey people! You know the usual disclaimer. Now on with the show Yay!

When school ended Haruhi and the host club went to the front gate. Thank goodness it was Friday to. Haruhi was just glad that she had no home work, and didn't have to study either. Once in the limbo they went to her house. Which was a good 5 minutes form school. ON the way they talked about the events at school until they arrived.

"Finally" Haruhi said getting out and stretching. "Come on guys". "I'm sure Suzuki was waiting forever" Haruhi went to the door and placed her shoes beside as did the others.

They saw Suzuki sitting at the table talking to Haruhi's father. Instead of a uniform she was wearing she had on a purple dress with white socks on. Her black hair hanging loosely in a ponytail.

"Oh hello Haruhi" she walked up to them. Her molten gold eyes sent shivers down their spine. "I'm glad your back" she said smiling. "Me and your dad were discussing living arrangements". She stopped and stared at her leg. She forgot to wear longer socks. Their was a huge scar running down her left leg. She noticed the others starring at it to, but nobody dared to say anything.

"Um why don't we go in the living room" Haruhi sugested. IT was still awkward when they reached the living room. Haruhi's father was in the kitchen preparing dinner. All you could hear was him shuffling about.

"Hey Haruhi" Hikaru asked. "Why does your father look like a girl" Kaoru finished. You could see haruhi breath a sigh of relief since it wasn't so awkward anymore. Well it still was but a little less awkward.

"Oh..well my mother died, and he vowed never to marry again" after saying that it got awkward again until honey had to ask the question they all wanted to avoid.

"Hey Suzuki how did you get that scar" Honey's ever so innocent question made everyone stiffin up especially Suzuki.

"Well if you really want to know" Suzuki wished she hadn't said that. She saw everyone nodding yes. She grew to leave her past behind, but she had to tell someone sooner or later.

"Okay I'll tell you if you promise not to do anything about it". "Also you can not tell anybody else".

Everyone thought deeply. It sounded like her past was frightening. Finally after some thought they agreed. Honey held usa-chan closer to him. It was like he was hearing a scary story.

"Okay then let's start in the begining".

Suzuki's POV

The 6 year old sazuki was playing in the garden when her parents came.

"Hun I'm sorry but we have to go for a while" my mom said sadly. She didn't want this she wanted to spend time with me, but they wouldn't allow it. My mother had brown hair with dark gold eyes she looked young for her age though.

"Okay Suzuki well see you later" my father was always cold, but caring. He had black hair and brown eyes. He looked very sophisticated.

I knew the drill. They would go off, and not tell her where. They would come back and dad would go to his room. He sometimes hit me and mom. He would also scream and yell. He would calm down after a few months though.

It all changed when i turned 14. These guys came to the house with guns. It seemed that they were enemy's of my parents. One of the maids told me about our enemy's. They envied us for our wealth.

We ran to the second floor. Mom hid me in the closet and told me to stay quiet. The mean people came in and shot them up. I guess they didn't care for me just my parents.

When they died i started living with my aunt, but they soon found me again. One of the guys cought me and gave me the gash on my leg. It hurt but i ran. The police soon came arrested the guys. My aunt died trying to protect me. It was useless though.

I soon found out about you Haruhi i said smiling.

End of POV

Suzuki looked up. She thought it wasn't that bad, but so many people died because of her. Maybe she should go she knew coming here would mean great danger for Haruhi and her dad.

The room was dead silent. Haruhi's father decided to order out since he burnt what he was cooking. Honey looked like he was about to cry he was holding usa-chan so much he would of hugged the stuffing out of it.

"Were sorry for bringing it up" Tamaki said apologetically. Suzuki just stared at the couch not even acknowledging him. "Hey Suzuki are you okay"?

"Yeah I'm fine" she said a little bitterly. "I think i just need to rest". "I'll be in the guest room" when she got up to walk she wobbled. Then fell on the floor. The stress, and the emotions took so much out of her.

"Suzuki" they all yelled. Thats when Haruhi's dad came in. He took her temperature and quickly picked her up, and put her in the guest room. He came back to the living room wanting to know what happened.

"Well she told us about her past" Kyoya said. "It was probably all the emotions, and worries flooding at her". "I'm sure shes going to be okay". "She'll probably be a little sick though".

"Well it would be best if all of you go now". "You can come back tomorrow to check up on her" he said pushing them out. "Okay bye now"! Then he shut the door once they were gone. "Okay Haruhi dinner will be here soon". "I think it's best if we leave Suzuki alone for a while okay hun" with that he walked away.

It was no doubt today was the most exhausting day of her life. Haruhi stood up and went to suzuki's room only to find her on the floor.

"Suzuki"! "Suzuki"! She didn't know what happened but she knew she had to get dad quick. "Hang on Suzuki everything will be okay" she said with worried eyes.

Suzuki heard her, but she didn't have enough energy to speak. "How do you know everything will be okay" she thought. "Uhh.. my head hurts soo much". "I can't get up, and i can't move" Suzuki thought. She looked at the ceiling since she couldn't move. Then everything slowly started to fade to black.

The last thing she saw was Haruhi and her dad next to her. With him probably calling the hospital. Who knew this day could end so badly?


	3. Sliping away

D-Angel: Hey I want to thank all the people that added this to their favorite. Also thanks CrumpetBandit for the tips ^_^

Honey: She does not own us.

"Dad is she going to be okay." Haruhi said while the ambulance got her.

Her dad wasn't sure if she was okay. He hoped she would be okay, but that's all they could do for know. "I don't know Haruhi. I hope she's okay, but they said we could visit in an hour."

"Oh okay. Come on we should go in." Haruhi walked into the house. She heard the ambulance's siren slowly start to fade as it drove Suzuki away.

"Hey Haruhi. Are you going to be okay." Her father's voice was full with worry. Not just for Suzuki, but for her to.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just a little exhausted. I think I'll take a little nap before we visit her." Haruhi said going into her room, and closing the door.

Haruhi's dad went to call Haruhi's friends. He called tamaki first to tell him about Suzuki.

() means Tamaki is speaking

(Hello who is this)

Hello Tamaki. It's me Haruhi's dad. I was just wondering if you could come over. Oh and can you call the rest of your friends.

(Sure, but why do you want us to come over. Is Haruhi feeling bad.)

She's worried about Suzuki. She went to the hospital today. So were all worried for her. Can you come over with all your friends.

(Okay we'll be over right away Goodbye)

Haruhi's dad put the phone down, and went to Haruhi's room.

Haruhi heard a knock. Probably her dad. She heard his muffled voice asking to come in. "Yeah dad you can come in." she saw him open the door and he sat next to her. "What do you want" she said in a bored voice.

"I just came to check up on you. By the way your friends are coming over. I told them about Suzuki is that okay?"

She didn't know why he asked if it was okay. He already told so it's not like he can take everything he said back. "Yeah it's okay if you told them about Suzuki. Maybe next time though you should ckeck with me okay."

With those final words said he left her room. It was silent Haruhi's dad was waiting for them to come, and Haruhi was still in her room. No doubt thinking everything over, and over.

A few minutes passed till there was a knock on the door. He went to the door to see Haruhi's friends standing their worried.

"Oh come in come in" He closed the door. "Thank you for coming. Here I'll take you to Haruhi's room."

They went down the hall and found Haruhi's room. "Hello Haruhi can we come in. Your friends are here" he said in a chipper voice.

Haruhi heard her father's happy voice. She guessed he was happy because her friends were finally here. "Sure you can come in." She heard the door click open, and she saw her friends come in. Her father left her, and them alone so they could talk.

"Hey Haruhi. Wheres Suzuki I didn't see her in the living room, or in the kitchen. Is she still in her room" Honey asked.

"Yeah where is she. Tamaki only said to come to your house. He said it was an emergency" the twins said. All eyes shifted on tamaki.

Tamaki got very uncomfortable when they stared. "Okay I forgot to tell you guys" all of them leaned in closer except for Haruhi.

"Well what are you going to say Tamaki" Kyoya said.

"I was going to say.....That Suzuki is in the hospital." He saw all of them have a worried loo. He also noticed that Haruhi winced.

It seemed that everyone saw and went to haruhi. Honey hugged her then all of them hugged her. Well except Kyoya who just smiled faintly at them. Then Haruhi remembered that she wanted to visit Suzuki.

Haruhi stood up abruptly making everyone fall. She looked at them and apologized sheepishly."Sorry you guys, but it's been an hour. The hospital said i could see Suzuki in an hour. So I'm gonna go you can come if you want".

"Sure we'll go" the twins said. "I hope she's okay. Hospitals are scary" Kaoru said.

"Okay we'll I'm gonna go ask my dad." She walked up to her dad the rest trailing behind her. "Hey dad can we visit Suzuki?"

"Oh sure hun. Come on everyone" he said happy. He was very worried about Suzuki. Seeing her would probably settle everyones mind. The hospita was a 7 minutes away. Kyoya called a limo, and everyone got on.

To Haruhi it was the longest 7 minutes she had to endure. Not only was it quiet it was an awkward quiet. Nobody could say a thing not even Tamaki, and that was a shock! When they finally got to the hospital they had a hard time finding a spot. After a good 2 minutes of looking they found a spot.

When they parked they sighed a sigh of relief. Finally they were at the hospital. When they entered they saw a women at a desk.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know where Miss. Suzuki Gala is" Haruhi's father asked politely.

"Hmm let me see. Ah yes Miss. Gala is in room 204."

"Oh well thank you miss." he said going down a corridor trying to look like he knows what he's doing.

"Hey dad I think the first floor is all 100's." Once she said that everyone froze, and sweat dropped. "Okay i see an elevator in this hallway come on" she said leading the way.

Once they got to room 204 they saw a doctor exiting out of the room.

"Excuse me sir, but is Suzuki okay" Haruhi's dad asked.

"Oh are you all friends of the young girl." The doctor saw all of them nod. "Well yes she is okay, but there is a chance she might go into a coma" the doctor hated saying bad news to friends, or relatives but it is part of his job even though he hates it

Everyone froze they couldn't believe that she might end up in a coma. Then the doctor left to another room to get something to eat. When he left all eyes shifted on Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi are you okay" Tamaki asked worriedly. There was no answer she just stared at the ground.

"Hey Haruhi" Honey said tugging on her shirt. "Are you okay" he said looking up at her.

Haruhi looked up at them. Her eyes were glazed with tears. It looked like she was losing the fight to as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Yeah I'm just a little shocked that's all." Her voice was barely above a whisper then she opened the door leading to Suzuki.

They all entered, and went by her bed side. She had a mask on her mouth, her hair was everywhere on the bed. She looked like a complete mess.

"Well she looks fine. Wow there's a really good view in here" he said walking twords the window.

They all stared at her wondering what she was thinking. She looked so peaceful though she also had a small smile on her lips. They wondered what she was dreaming about. It wasn't like she was going to open her eyes get out of bed go home and tell them. They knew better she wasn't that well.

So they wated. All that could be heard was her breathing and the machine in the room.


	4. waking up

D-angel: Hey i'm baaack. Please tell me if i'm rushing into this

Haruhi: Just hurry up.

Honey: While those two are fighting...On with the show err Story.

SUZUKIS P.O.V.

I felt being carried by strong arms. I'm not sure what happened all I remember was blacking out. The next thing I remember is hearing sirens. Probably from the ambulance since I blacked out. I'm not even sure how it happened.

I felt like I just gave up. You know that feeling when you want to be strong, but in the end you fail. Well that's how I felt!

I knew when I went inside the hospital. The smell tipped me off. Usually hospitals are supposed to smell of bleach, but this hospital smelt of sickness. I felt my self being lifted out of the gurney and onto a bed. It was as stiff as a board.

Then again what do they care. They probably think I was going to end up in a coma. I heard them shuffle out of the room and close the door. I was left alone all alone.

I thought of a line of a song that fit the mood I was in. It went

Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,

I have nobody,

For my own

I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. LonelyI

have nobody,

For my own

I'm so lonely,

I wanted to sing it out loud, but I didn't have the energy so I sang it in my head. Ever since my parents died it seemed I always have bad luck. Well the old saying goes "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger".

Then again I never really had good luck. Oh how fate is so cruel! Look on the bright side though I can think everything over. Like my cousin and all of her friends.

Let's start with Haruhi I'm not sure how to describe her. Let's start on how everyone loves her. I wish I could have people like them. Though those people are kinda stalkerish!

She never notices how they start blushing. She always wants to make everyone happy she seems so pure and innocent. Know wonder the host club love her.

Tamaki because shes sooo cute! Kyoya because of her brains, honey thinks shes nice. I don't know why Mori likes her probably because shes loyal. The twins like messing with her.

I wish I could live her life. It seems so easy to do, but they fight over her. I don't blame them shes beautiful.

I'm not lesbian either!

It's to bad that she doesn't notice them. Maybe no I shouldn't mess with her life. Then again I have nothing to lose.

OK then I'll make Haruhi see how they really like her. Who knows Haruhi may end up falling in love.

While thinking over my plan I heard the door open. It was probably the doctor or nurse. I was then shocked that she I hope. Was now taking off my clothes. Then they put me in some type of robe. I have NEVER felt so violated!

Then I heard a male voice. Finally a doctor in the room! He started attaching things to me. I then heard a beeping noise. He wanted to monitor my heart rate.

Then he left....wait he left! Isn't he supposed to take care of me! I heard the weasel talking behind the door, and other voices. Then the door opened. I wanted badly to see who they were, but my body didn't respond.

I heard somebody saw how this room has a nice view. Wait I know that voice it's Haruhi's dad. Hey why is he saying theirs a nice view. Dammit! I'm hospitalized and he says theirs a nice view! I'm not one to curse,....but this is an exception. DAMMIT TURN YOUR HEAD OVER HERE!

I looked at the darkness a little bit since i couldn't open my eyes. Then a picture started to form. It was a little blurry then it started to get more clear. It was a check mark list.

What kind of fucked up list is this! Yes to be okayi, or No to be in a coma. What the hell of course i would choose yes. I imagined myself check marking yes.

I started to smile thinking I'm going to wake up. I felt my lips go upward into a smile. Then my eyes opened slowly but surely they opened. I was greeted by shocked faces at first. Then Honey launched his body twords me.

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Yay Suzuki's awake Yay!"

"Honey calm down." haruh's dad said. He walked over to Suzuki smiling. "Are you okay Suzuki."

Suzuki looked at him with an angry face. "How could you ask something like that! I heard you enter and say this was a nice view! What the HElLL how could you say that!"

"C C Calm down Suzuki. We were all worried about you." He said backing away "Just some more then others he whispered."

Suzuki heard him, but didn't pay any attention to him. She was happy that everything was back to normal. Well sorta. She then noticed that Haruhi didn't say a word yet. Suzuki turned her head to her.

"Hey Haruhi are you okay." everyones attention immedeately turned to her.

"Yeah I'm okay I'm just happy that everythings normala again" she said happily.

"Since when has everything been normal" Suzuki said jokingly.

They all started to laugh. Then when the laughter died down the doctor came in with tamaki. Tamaki looked pale though and they had food stains on their clothes.

"What happaned Tamaki" Kyoya said sighing. He couldn't belive that Tamaki could get introuble at a hospital.

"OH it was nothing. Everything is fine now so where is our pretty little girl." He saw her lying on the bed and went over to her. He looked at her and checked her heart rate. "OK everything seems to check out fine. You can take her home if you want." he said leaving.

"OK well everyone get out. I need to get dressed into my clothes." everyone started to leave. Suzuki gave out a sigh and started to undress. A couple seconds later she was just in her underwear.

She walked over to a mirror that was thankfully in the room. She liked her body nice sized breasts kinda tall and slim. She found her clothes and started to put them on. Once she was done she looked at the view in the room. It was beautiful. You could see a nice sunset with the view of the city.

She opened the door and found them waiting in chairs. Kyoya was closing his cellphone.

"Hmm it seems like the limo will be here in a couple of minutes."

"Why don't we go to the front office and wait" suggested Haruhi.

"Oh that was so smart haruhi" Tamaki said about to cuddle haruhi. Until Suzuki got infront of Haruhi and pushed him away.

"Uhh boys. Why don't we go know" Suzuki said linking arms with Haruhi and started walking down the hall.


End file.
